Arashinome
by Maleficent Descent
Summary: 10 years have passed since the defeat of Naraku, however the Lord of the Western Lands deals with a new and more devastating threat, one that threatens the existence of all youkai. Desperate times call for old alliances to renew, but not all is as it seems with the Shikon Miko.
1. Introduction: The Calm

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! This is one of my first works after a long while, so please let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Δ Δ

 _Introduction: The Calm_

A soft breeze carried the scent of springtime rain towards an ancient well and the lone figure who rested beside it. Clad in a soft blue kimono, the raven haired female rose with a sigh, glancing at the ominous gray clouds rolling in from the east with cerulean eyes. After returning her yew bow to its proper place, the woman walked towards the nearby village to help prepare for the coming storm. With a graceful gait, the woman passed a sacred tree, sparing an affectionate glance towards the scar in the middle, and continued her journey lost in thought.

"I sure wouldn't mind some sunshine," Kagome mused aloud, nodding to the guard watching the village entrance. The imposing structure of a wall fortified the impoverished village from continuous bandit raids, courtesy of one surreptitiously kind half-youkai. "It means I don't have to waste the time protecting those helpless villagers," he scoffed, blushing, "and it didn't take too long, so it just saves me some trouble in the end." Kagome giggled at the memory, thinking of how the gruff half-youkai was most definitely a softy at heart, if Sango and Miroku's children were anything to go by. Although Inuyasha huffed and puffed when asked to look after the babies for a while, eventually Kagome would find him cuddled up with them, letting them play with his hair and ears and attentively listening to their baby babbling. _He would make a great father_ , she thought, but that ship had sailed after her emergence from the well seven years ago. They had tried to give romance a shot for a while, but after some time mutually decided that they were just meant to be cherished friends of each other, and both were comfortable with their far more easygoing friendship.

Kagome finally reached Kaede's hut, pulling back the tatami and removing her now wet sandals. The elderly miko finished grinding her herbs, adding them to the boiling mixture atop the fire to steep. Kagome looked fondly upon the woman she viewed as a grandmother, kneeling down next to the fire and warming her hands. Kaede gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before placing the herbs back in their proper place and joining the younger miko by the fire.

"How was your walk?" Kaedeasked, kneeling and rubbing her increasingly arthritic hands.

Noting that the elderly miko was in need of more medicinal ointment, Kagome catalogued another necessary item to grab when she returned to the future next week. "It was lovely Kaede, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to dry out the herbstoday, a rather large storm is heading this direction and quickly," Kagome replied, "Where is Rin?"

"She is out collecting herbs for the illness spreading through the village," she replied. The elderly mikohad sent Rin out some while ago to retrieve more of the herbs found to help combat a rough strain of virus that reminded Kagome ominously of no one had been put in a serious condition, most well after a day of rest and plenty of water, the children and infants in the village were in much more danger than the adults, so the herb was to be gathered for precautionary methods.

"I need not remind ye that the young Rin can take care of herself, and Kohaku also accompanied her due to the increase in youkai activity." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, her worry for the young girl she viewed as a sister abating.

After the battle with Naraku, Rin began to show signs of reiki, and at the age of tenwas left in the care of Kaede and Kagome for training. Lord Sesshōmaruoften visited the village to check up on her progress, leaving the duty of protector to Kohaku, but as the years passed his visits became fewer and fewer. Rin, once a quiet and shy girl, quickly blossomed into herself, now reaching the cusp of adulthood, and unfortunately the girl was also facing a similar dilemma that the once undead priestess dealt with—the want to be a normal woman, to love and embrace a man as a husband and protector. And by the look in the male taijiya's brown eyes, he would love to be the person giving her what she longed for. However, the platonic love that Rin felt for her youkai guardian quickly turned into the longing brown eyes of puppy love, and only he was given the look of infatuation. The sentiment was never returned, the taiyoukai only viewing her with the affectionate eyes of a parent, much to the girls apparent consternation. Instead, the taiyoukai viewed the ShikonMiko with some interest, mostly born out of curiosity of her unusual attitude about humans and youkais. Kagome was broken from her reminisce by the noisy entrance of Rin and Kohaku, both carefully navigating the small hut.

"Yeesh the rain's been getting pretty heavy lately, wouldn't you say Kags?" Rin huffed, placing the herbs onto the proper shelf in the hut and dusting off her hands, "I hope Lord Sesshōmaru is able to fly in this weather, he said he would come visit in a fortnight." Pretty caramel eyes turned to look at the steadily increasing rain with some worry, a slight blush working it's way onto pale cheeks. As Rin matured over the years, she showed herself to be quite a beauty, slender and soft with inviting brown eyes that put many at ease. Many of the young men in the village vied for her affections, but were disappointed at her unwavering infatuation for the taiyoukai, who, unbeknownst to her, viewed the older priestess with a more appreciative glance.

Although Rin held the appeal of a softer, more traditional homeliness, the Shikon Miko electrified people with hers. A crown of silk soft wavy hair that fell to her waist in unruly waves, lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow from within, a full bosom and wide hips with a trim, narrow waist and muscular curvy legs made the priestess lusted after by many. However, the most striking feature of the miko, what drew many to her, were eyes that shone with cerulean fire. Whereas most would view blue eyes as cold and unfeeling, Kagome's were anything but, many feeling the pull of such a fire while understanding the danger of such a thing. People flockedto her like moth to a flame, but many found kindness with a nurturing spirit to match rather than the burning fire that her eyes invoked.

Those same blue eyes gave Rin a soft look of reassurance,"I'm sure he'll come, he's never missed a visit before," Kagome said. Turning to Kohaku, she spoke, "Have you had the chance to check on Miroku and Sango? I haven't been by to see them today, and I know their little one wasn't feeling the greatest yesterday."

Their youngest had started to show some small signs of an illness, but after some rest and medicine from the future, the baby seemed to be doing much better.

"Kai is well, and Kaname is as boisterous as any toddler can be." He assured, "I'll go let Miroku and Sango know Rin has returned, please stay safe." Bowing, he exited the hut, rushing quickly to his hut across the village, closest to the gates.

As the resident taijiya, Kohaku took on the duties of the slayers when Sango's pregnancies put her out of commission, and he formed a close bond with Inuyasha as a result. Recently, however, their small village had received youkai fleeing from the north, claiming that a rogue band of priests were hunting down youkai villages and killing all the occupants without discrimination. One grieving falcon youkai said that their leader was covered in a white mask with a waxing moon in blue on the front, and he wore clothing that was an odd mix of a warriors armor and a monks robes. "He also never moved from his horse during the attack," she said, silently weeping, "But any youkai who came near him were immediately turned into ash. He used his aura almost like a whip, and he took out all of the warriors in one strike." Copper feathers shone with her tears and her voice began to shake, "Then the rest of the monks began to attack the rest of the villagers, and I knew it was futile to stay and fight, no matter that they were human. But that man..." Haunted cinnamon eyes met blue, telling the Shikon Miko of the severity of her experience, "That man was not human."

Eyes clouding over with worry, Kagome looked into the rain, remembering the Falcon's ominous statement. _I know everyone wants peace now that Naraku is gone,_ she thought, _but I don't think avoiding the problem is going to work for much longer._

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

"Lord Sesshōmaru, a message from the northern border." A servant spoke, handing the wax sealed parchment to the silver taiyoukai. A clawed hand with maroon stripes on the wrist grabbed the parchment and calmly opened the message. The servant observed astony royal visage showed no reaction to the contents of the message, golden eyes emotionless as he read the report. However, those who knew the Lord of the Western Lands best would have seen the fractional widening of golden irises, and that those clawed appendages twitched slightly in repressed anger.

The Lord stood, placing the report onto his desk with flourish, and spoke, "Tell Jaken to prepare A-Un. We leave at sunrise." The servant nodded and bowed, quickly leaving the presence of the powerful dog youkai. As the shoji door slid shut, aurous eyes turned to the fire crackling in the office, and threw the report directly into the flames. _What could they be planning? Surely after Naraku's defeat such aggression is unnecessary,_ he solemnly contemplated. Suddenly, electric blue eyes flashed in his memory, gifting him with what could be the solution to the growing problem haunting the west. With the slightest of smirks, the western lord walked over to the small sword mount on the wall, removing the sword he crafted of his own fang. "Well," he said calmly, "It has been a while since _Bakusaiga_ has seen blood." The glint of the sword reflected the light, and the slowly burning report of the messenger that read:

 _Lord Sesshōmaru,_

 _Upon arriving in the trading village, no signs of life were found anywhere despite it being midday._

 _Odd ash spots, torn ofuda's, and broken prayer beads were the only indication that something occurred to cause the deaths._

 _It appears the warrior monks have made it to the northern reaches of the west._

 _Awaiting your orders,_

 _General Tamotsu of the House of the Sun_

Δ Δ Δ

For clarification, here are the ages for the characters (youkai not included due to pretty much being immortal)

Kagome-25

Sango-28

Miroku-32

Kohaku-22

Rin-17

 **Author's Note: So? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, your reviews help me become a better writer 3**


	2. The Storm

**Author's Note: After a while of editing, here's chapter two!**

"Leader, news from the north!" shouted a monk as he stormed into the tent of the Ikkō-ikki, shoving the rolled parchment into the hands of the man seated at the head of the table. Dark hair that curled slightly shone in the dim lighting of the tent, tanned skin making indigo eyes look that much brighter by comparison.

"Thank you Akio, you are dismissed." Fist crossed over his heart, Aiko bowed and left the tent, heading over to join the other apprentice monks in their tent across the camp.

"What does it say, _maha tera_?" Asked another monk, rubbing at the greying hair at his temples, "Were they able to send the message to the Western Lord?"

"It is unclear now, but I believe they were Masao," he replied, voice quiet but strong, "He may have dismissed it because the village sat on the northern border, but I think the dog will be the most cautious of them all, and the most formidable."

"Well then," spoke another, more nasally voice, "Rennyo-sama, how do we even know it's worth it to take the West? If all it's going to be is a suicide mission, then it might be better to make a truce with the Inu Lord for now until our forces are ready."

Fists slamming on the table, Rennyo snarled, "We are more than a match for that mutt and his pack of degenerates. You would do well to watch your tongue Ozuru, before it is removed from you."

Cowed, Ozuru shrank back, beady eyes darting away from the dark fire in the _maha tera_ 's eyes.

Composing himself, he stood, saying, "I will meditate on what our next move should be, make sure that the men are ready for when I give the order. You are all dismissed."

The men in the tent filed out, leaving only the leader behind. _What is that dog planning_ , he thought, indigo eyes narrowing, _It is unlike Sesshōmaru to wait until a threat enters his borders, the dog is as cautious as his father in that regard. Is there an issue at the Western Palace that is distracting him? Or…._ Eyes widening, the leader was reminded of one thing that he had seen when he had tried to spy on the dog's ward.

 _The brambles of the bush he fell into scraped at his knees, causing a hiss to pass his lips before he could prevent it. He decided to go alone and scout out the village that the Western Lord's brother claimed and see if the intel he received about the Lord's ward being there was accurate. In so far, he hadn't seen anything significant, thinking the spy's information was a dud._

 _With a scowl, he stood from his position eyeing the gates of the town, and turning abruptly, crashed into a woman with a book in her hands._

 _"_ _Ah!" They both said, falling onto their behinds, trying to set themselves to rights. Suddenly raven hair filled his vision, his disorientation abating as he stared into a face that seemed to come from the Kami's themselves. Full pink lips, a button nose, and flushed cheeks signalled that she was a woman of great beauty, but that wasn't what took his breath away._

 _No, it was the absolute electric blue of her eyes, sparkling with worry and curiosity. Heart thumping in his chest, he barely heard her when she spoke in a voice that sounded like summer rain, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?"_

 _Blinking out of his daze, aware that he probably looked like an idiot to her, he stammered, "Oh n-no, I'm fine, are you well? I shouldn't have just turned like that without looking." Gulping, he observed as those blue eyes filled with relief, and he swore his heart skipped two beats when she smiled, reaching out a hand to help him up._

 _Hand trembling slightly, he accepted her help, noting that her skin felt like silk except where he could feel small calluses. He went to pick up some of the scrolls he dropped, seeing the yew bow and arrows strewn on the ground, and turning, saw that she was wearing the traditional robes of a miko._

 _Trying to collect her own fallen items, he saw the odd scroll she had with her—I think she called it a book?—and the basket of herbs that had fallen. While it was common for mikos in training to learn to read, one that learned of the sciences and maths was an oddity indeed, such knowledge more belonging to the realm of men than women._

 _Intrigued, Rennyo observed the woman, reaching out his aura to see how strong a miko she was. Jaw practically dropping, he felt the immense well of power within her, flowing outwards and attuning with the nature around her._

 _She turned to face him, giving him a bright smile, "So you have holy powers as well! I have to say, compared to Miroku, Kaede, and Rin, yours is one of the most powerful I've sensed yet. Is there anything you needed help with?"_

 _Indigo eyes narrowing slightly, Rennyo noted that the spy did actually give him correct intel, it seemed that the dog's ward was here, and had holy powers to boot._

 _Schooling his features in a picture of innocence, he questioned, "This is the residence of the Shikon Miko correct? A group of my fellow monks were interested in having you join our faction, if you are willing."_

 _Blue eyes considered him, and Rennyo was struck with the feeling of her aura probing his, trying to detect if he was truthful or not. He was pleased that the beautiful miko seemed to have the brains to match her power,_ She would be a great ally to the cause yes _, he thought,_ but she's also my equal, it seems the Kami have destined for us to meet.

 _"_ _I am she," she said calmly, "But I'm sorry, my duty is to the protection of the Sacred Jewel now, and getting involved in faction conflicts would distract me from that duty. Now, if you don't mind, what is your name?"_

 _Nodding in understanding, knowing that giving his true name would potentially backfire in the end, he said, "That is an honourable cause, Shikon Miko. I am called Hitoshi. And you?"_

 _"_ _Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. It was nice meeting you Hitoshi If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask Kaede."_

 _With a short bow, she walked into the village, greeting the guard with a happy smile. It was this smile that burned into his memory, that bright smile that drove him to this day._

Thunder crackled outside, breaking him out of his reverie. Eyes turned to the lightening in the sky, Rennyo was brought back to the present.

His want for Kagome had only grown as the seasons passed, her beautiful visage and kind nature helping him power through the suffering and pain that happened with each battle. Along with his desire for her as a woman, with the upcoming war between demonic and holy forces, her power would tip the balance in their favour. As lightning crackled in the sky, Rennyo formulated a plan to draw the Shikon Miko to his side.

Δ

Sesshōmaru flew in his youkai cloud the next morning, Jaken behind him on Ah-Un, who was weighed down by multiple supplies for his ward and the village under his brother's protection. Golden eyes observing the sunrise, he spotted the village in the distance, and signalling Jaken, began his descent.

Touching down on the dewy grass, the guard posted on the wall acknowledged them, sending another guard to relay the news to Kaede that the Lord of the Western Lands had arrived. The sun had just barely crested over the horizon, giving the sky a rosy hue as the demon lord waited for the miko and his half-brother to arrive.

Contemplating how to convince the miko and her guardian to aid his cause,

the scent of lemongrass and lavender was on the wind, along with the smell of trees and earth. They were here.

Turning to face them, he observed the miko once more, noting the sleep swollen eyes underlined with dark circles. His brother looked a trifle better, the hanyou's amber hues studying him. Another figure flew out from behind the hanyou, brown hair flying as the girl scrambled to stop before she crashed into him.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, you came!" cried Rin, looking up at her lord with sparkling eyes. He nodded, acknowledging her presence and enthusiastic greeting.

"This one said he would, Rin, have I given you any reason to doubt my word?"

Cinnamon eyes widened, her hands beginning to reach for his sleeve, "Of course not Lord Sesshōmaru, it's just that we've heard that people near the borders of the Western Lands have been attacked, and I didn't know if you were busy or not."

Golden eyes warming slightly as he studied his ward, he gifted her with one pat on the head—the only sign of affection he gave her—and spoke, "This one has missed you, Rin, but there is another reason for my visit."

Turning to the miko and her guardian, who were both uncharacteristically quiet, Sesshōmaru voiced his reason, "It is those exact attacks which bring me here to talk to you both. The West may need some allies if the upcoming conflict is what this one believes it to be."

"We may speak in my hut, such discussion is better over tea and away from eavesdroppers," Kagome said, motioning for Sesshōmaru to join her. Turning to Rin, she ordered, Rin, go and fetch some of the herbs for Kaede, I noticed her joints looked swollen this morning."

"But Kagome, Lord Sesshōmaru is here, surely the herbs can wait until later?"

Kagome exchanged a glance with the demon lord, trying to convey with her eyes that this discussion was best kept private between her, the hanyou, and himself.

Understanding her message though not her reasons, he decided to oblige her request, "Rin, Kaede is in need of her treatment. If you are to train and be a miko, you must put your duty before your personal desires."

Seeing the agitation and hurt growing in her eyes, he attempted to soften his reproach, "This one will not be leaving for some time, you need not worry that I will vanish before you return."

With a nod, and a small spiteful glance at Kagome, which the older miko caught but showed no reaction to, they proceeded to the hut, Jaken bringing the required materials to Kaede's hut to be passed out to the villagers.

Upon entering the miko's hut, Sesshōmaru was surprised by the odd architecture; unlike the rooms in the castle, many were sectioned off, the kitchen area connecting seamlessly to the living area, a shoji screen separating her bedroom and bathroom from the rest of the hut. Reminding himself to discuss how the hut was made later—many of his villages could use an advance in architecture—she motioned for both him and his brother to take a seat around the fire.

Golden eyes watched as she puttered around her kitchen, the stressed look on her features giving him a sense of foreboding. Giving them a strained smile, she passed out the tea and settled herself on a cushion.

After pausing a minute, letting the warmth of the mug chase away the lingering chilliness of the morning, she met his eyes.

"The reason I didn't want Rin discussing this with us is twofold. First, she is very young, and getting involved in a conflict of this magnitude is not meant for the unexperienced. Despite her strength, she would only get killed. Secondly, Rin has been far more…antagonistic as of late."

Inuyasha and her shared a glance, and he questioned, "She has not been neglecting her miko training or behaving dishonourably?"

"No, no, not anything like that. Just….Rin is starting to remind me of how Kikyo was," said Inuyasha solemnly, "She feels trapped by the calling of the miko, even though Kagome has said more than once she would be able to be a normal woman and a miko if she so chose."

Sesshōmaru raised a brow. "What do the villagers think of your unusual doctrine? I was under the impression that miko were not permitted to marry."

"In the beginning the villagers were apprehensive, but after Miroku and Mushin gave their approval, they are much more tolerant of the idea, some even defending the miko they met in other villages. I was surprised, I hadn't expected them to be as supportive as they have."

Blue eyes darkening with worry, she replied, "Rin has been combative, refusing to listen to advice on how to handle her reiki, how our job is to protect, not to actively go and find a fight with lower level youkai." Anger threading through her eyes, she continued, "I'm worried about her impulsivity, she doesn't consider the situation at hand and how best to go around it. Oftentimes she's attacked before a solution could be found, before we could track the source of an issue. It's like something possesses her when she's around these youkai, her aura becomes cloudy and dark." At this she paused, giving the taiyoukai an idea of how severe she felt the situation was.

"It's…not like her," Kagome said, "and it has me worried; I want the happy girl that she was to return."

Sesshōmaru's brow furrowed slightly. That _was_ unlike Rin—her early experiences with youkai were positive ones, acting aggressive towards youkai without provocation was concerning. Meeting eyes with Kagome once more, he nodded, understanding now why Rin was not to be included in the issue with this Sōhei.

"She's not happy about this, I've already scolded her more than once, and I'm doing my best not to allow her out of the village without Inuyasha, Kohaku, Kaede, or myself to accompany her. I get the sense that something is behind this, and I would rather not put her at risk," Kagome murmured, "I can tell she's starting to resent me, thinking that I don't have faith in her abilities."

Both inu brothers observed as a resigned, sad expression briefly crossed her features, before it was replaced with the more determined, fiery look the miko was known for.

"I've scouted out some of the villages that youkai had fled from," said Inuyasha, "It's clear that another youkai tribe isn't behind this. I would say that it might be a group of witches, or potentially a dark Sōhei at work."

Sesshōmaru nodded, feeling a flash of pride as his brother showed competency in his duty to the Western territories.

"You are correct that this is not the work of another youkai tribe," Sesshōmaru intoned, "But my spies have seen evidence of a large monastic group that has plagued the northern and eastern territories, calling themselves the Ikkō-ikki. Now normally a faction like this would have been dealt with swiftly by the other cardinal lords, but I have heard reports of the leader of the group possessing immense spiritual powers, and killing many strong warriors in one strike."

Eyeing the miko, he continued, "I wish to prevent the death of many of the West's bests generals and warriors, but despite my power I cannot fully conceal my aura in order to assassinate their leader. This is why I have come to speak to the Shikon Miko."

Golden eyes capturing blue, Sesshōmaru expressed the seriousness of his demand to the miko, "I have decided that the best course of action would be to have a double agent infiltrate the ranks in order to find out their numbers and assassinate their leader. I would be indebted if you, the Shikon Miko, were to act as that double agent for the House of the Moon."

Jaw practically dropping with shock, Kagome reeled as the nature of his request sunk in. Me? she thought, be a double agent? I can't even get a lie past my own mother, how on earth am I supposed to infiltrate an entire faction?

Trying to portray the chaotic nature of her thoughts, she spluttered, "Why me? Surely Miroku would have been better suited for the role."

Inuyasha spoke up then, "The pervert has a wife and kids to take care of now. By having him work as a double agent, it would put all of them in danger."

Sesshōmaru agreed, "There is also the fact that Mirkou is not a titled member of the monastic order—by being the Shikon Miko, you have status, a power that can be used to support their cause. You wouldn't have to worry about being rejected due to being a woman. If anything, they would covet the power and status that your association would give them."

Kagome's eyes darted between the two brothers, mind reeling. "B-but, I'm a terrible liar, and I would be found out in a heartbeat, and—and what about Shippou? And Rin? Am I just supposed to act like they don't exist?"

Considering her concerns, Sesshōmaru declared, "The kit would become my ward and have a place within the Western Palace. Rin is Kaede's disciple, and Inuyasha and Kohaku would be fit to watch her in the meantime. Rin need not know the reason of your absence, only that your whereabouts will be on a need to know basis."

Shaking her head slightly, she huffed out a breath. Rubbing her temples, she considered her options _. I am definitely going to need some time to think this over,_ she thought, _maybe I should talk to Sango or Kaede about what to do. They would know, right?_

"Sesshōmaru," she began, rubbing her temples, "May I have some time to think this over? I need to make sure that a decision of this importance isn't made without considering the repercussions."

The taiyoukai nodded, understanding that the miko needed time to process the request, the responsibility involved with taking on such a high-risk role.

Standing, he placed the empty tea cup next to the fire, imparting the importance of the issue, "This one will give you two days to consider his request. I await your answer." With that, he exited the hut, heading out to meet Rin when she returned from her task.

Inuyasha studied Kagome, seeing the stress that his brother's most recent request would bring on his best friend. Crossing over to sit next to her, he touched her hand, causing blue eyes to meet amber.

"What are you thinking Kags?"

She sighed, some tension releasing from her frame. Taking her hand in his, she met his eyes, "'Honestly Inuyasha?"

A pause.

"I have absolutely no idea."

 **Author's End Note:** The character Rennyo is based on the leader of the warrior monk faction (the factions were called Sōhei) during the Ōnin War in 1467. The faction of monks were called Ikkō-ikki, which translates to "devoted league", but also had the connotation of "single-minded riots." In 1488, their leader Rennyo, incited an uprising against samurai rule, and secured Kaga Province for the Ikkō-ikki. From there they spread, establishing themselves in Nagashima, Ishiyama Hongan-ji, and Mikawa Province. Their growing power base was eventually to attract the attention of warlords like Oda Nobunaga and Tokugawa Ieyasu, who recognized their opposition to samurai rule, their determination, their strength, and their numbers.

I decided to take artistic liberty with the character, putting him in the Inuyasha Universe as an antagonist that happens to be an actual figure from history.

Reviews are appreciated, please check out my other works _Entente_ and _Canine Tendencies_!

3 Maleficent Descent


End file.
